Stand My Ground
by TheBatcave
Summary: Cell's back, but he's in a coma like state, and his nightmares are affecting Gohan as well as him. What will happen when he wakes up? COMPLETE!
1. Nightmares

**Stand My Ground**

**Hi, I'm back with a new story!**

**This could get a little confusing so listen up...(or better yet, read!)**

**The parts in italic are Cell's nightmares and there is a line every time it goes from the real world to the nightmares...is that all clear? Alrighty then...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z (sob)**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

'Trees have dropped their leaves, clouds in their waters.  
All this burden is killing me.  
Distance is covering your way, tears your memory.  
All this beauty is killing me.  
Oh do you care,  
I still feel for you.  
So aware, what should be lost is there.  
I fear I will never find anyone.  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come.  
Will we find each other in the dark, my long lost love?  
Safely away from the world, in a dream, timeless domain.  
A child, dreamy eyed, mother's mirror, father's pride.  
I wish I could come back to you, once again feel the rain, falling inside me, cleaning all that I've become.  
My home is far but the rest it lies so close, with my long lost love under the black rose.  
You told I had the eyes of a wolf.  
Search them and find the beauty of the beast.  
All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains.  
Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes.  
I wish I had one more night to live.  
A saint blessed me, drank me deeply, pitting out the misery in me.  
Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints, sharing the same hell with me.  
Sanest choice in the insane world…beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers...'

"...Oh, sweet Christabel. Share with me your poem. For I know now, I'm a puppet on this silent stage show. I'm but a poet who failed his best play. A Dead Boy, who failed to write an ending to each of his poems."

Gohan put the paper down as he finished reading it out loud. It was titled 'Beauty Of The Beast'. He wasn't a Nightwish fan, but he enjoyed that particular song.

"That's quite a pleasant song," said Krillin, who was leaning against the wall.

He and Gohan were at Master Roshi's. Gohan smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you gonna go home now, you're mom's probably worried sick about you. It's going dark."

"I know, see ya!"

Gohan flew away from Kame House towards his home.

* * *

_A tall figure walked along the undamaged arena...the Cell Games arena. It stepped up and walked along the white and neatly tiled floor, and just stood there. The sun appeared in the sky to reveal that it was Cell who was standing there. _

_(Cell's POV)_

_It feels strange for some reason. Why am I here? What is my purpose? Why?_

_(Normal POV)_

_A small brown and white kitten walked onto the edge of the arena and started to clean itself._

_"What's he doing here?" he asked._

_"It's a she, and she's my cat," said Gohan as he appeared out of nowhere._

_"Oh, ow!"_

_Cell looked down to see that he only had half of his right arm left. His blood stained the perfectly white floor beneath him. He looked up again to reveal Gohan at Super Saiyan 2 in Kamehameha stance._

_"Are you ever gonna stop shooting me?"_

* * *

Lightening struck back in the real world at the old arena. Cell's body seemed to appear out of nowhere, just lying there. He was alive again, but in a coma-like state. 

Meanwhile Gohan walked through the front door of his home to be yelled at by his mom.

"GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING OFF LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE TO STUDY!" she cried.

"Sorry, mom. I'll go to my room."

Gohan hurried upstairs.

"I need to learn how to fly," she said.

* * *

_Cell woke up in a desert. He was lying on the floor. He sat up a little then leaned on his hands and had a good look at where he was this time. _

_"This is weird..." he said as he got up slowly._

_Lightening then struck again, and he found himself at the waterfall where Piccolo came to meditate. Except that he wasn't there this time, the kitten was there again playing and rolling around in the daises._

_"Why do you keep following me?" he said._

_Cell was frustrated and confused. These dreams were getting him nowhere. Why couldn't he wake up?_

_He was suddenly hit in the back and knocked down harshly. He looked behind him to see who it was. Fear struck him hard. It was Super Saiyan 2 Gohan again, in Kamehameha stance._

_"Like I said before, I could never forgive you!" he shouted._

_Cell couldn't believe it. It was happening all over again. The only thing a sane person could do right now is run._

_He got up and ran through the woods. He didn't dare look back. He was so scared that he couldn't concentrate his energy enough to fly._

_Gohan suddenly appeared in front of him._

_"What are you so afraid of, Cell? Isn't this what you wanted?" It was happening again. "I warned you, I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far, but you didn't listen. You forced me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it, you're afraid, because yu know that I'm going to destroy you!"_

_Gohan fiercly punched him in the the face and knocked him onto the floor as he continued to taunt him._

_"Ironic, isn't it? Cell, the greatest terror of the universe, killed in his sleep!"_

_There was something wrong. Cell's fear was consumed by pure anger. It wasn't fear that was holding him back..._

_Cell jumped onto his feet and pushed Gohan into a tree so hard that he was impaled on a branch_.

* * *

Gohan flinched in his sleep.

* * *

_Cell looked at his hands and curled them into fists._

* * *

Cell's eyelids flickered.

* * *

_Gohan lost consciousness and died on the branch._

* * *

Gohan woke up in his room.

* * *

_Cell smirked at Gohan's dead body and started laughing evilly and insanely._

_"Wrong again, Gohan! I LIVE!"_

* * *

Cell's eyes shot open. 


	2. The Prophecy

**Stand My Ground**

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

Gohan gripped his stomach where he was impaled in his dream. He let out a huge sigh, then turned towards his window.

"Hello."

Piccolo was standing there.

"Bad dream?"

"More like an absolute nightmare...or a prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember torturing Cell in the woods, and a random kitten rolling around in the daises."

"What makes you think it was a prophecy?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being impaled on a tree and I died."

"You mean Cell killed you?"

"Yeah, but it felt so real..."

"I think we should gather at Master Roshi'stomorrow..."

Elsewhere...

Cell looked around. He was aware that he was awake but he didn't know why. He got up onto his feet and lost his balance a little before being able to walk properly. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his hand. He raised it to reveal a small rock thatglued itself onto his hand andhad looked like it had been leaned on for ages. Cell ripped it off and his hand bled a little.

"Ouch..."

Cell took off.

The next morning...

"..and that's my dream," Gohan finished. Vegeta had a hunch that it was just one of those death dreams that he gets now and again, but somehow, it wasn't. They all turned to the TV to see what was so important that made the crowd cheer...

"...and now...WITHIN TEMPTATION!"

"Jeez, how does she dance with that huge dress on?" asked Yamcha as Sharon appeared on stage.

_"I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
does it feel right? _

Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape  
now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground

It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground

_All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground _

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground.

_Thank you!"_

Tien switched off the TV.

"So now what?" said Krillin.

"I don't know..."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for it to come true!"

Unknown to them, Cell had just arrived on the island and was lurking near the window listening to them.

"Well, if it was a prophetic dream, then we'll have to be cautious," said Piccolo.

The phone then rang, making everyone jump because they were all pretty tense. Master Roshi answered it.

"Hello, Kame House...yes, he's here," he handed the phone over to Gohan, "it's Dende."

"Why would he call me on the phone?"

Gohan took it off Master Roshi.

"Dende? What is it? Why are you calling me on thephone? Oh right...okay then...uh, thanks."

Gohan put the phone down looking quite disturbed.

"What is it, Gohan," asked Krillin.

"It's Cell...he's back..."

Cell heard this from the window and decided to flee before they had discovered he was there.

"Dende was using the phone because he said that his mind suddenly became too clouded and he had to tell me right away."

"So what are we gonna do about Cell?"

"I guess we'll have to see..."

**Plz Review**

**running out of ideas for the next chapter...help...**


	3. Visions

**Stand My Ground**

**Chapter 3: Visions**

Gohan appeared on the lookout a few hours later.

"Dende?"

He looked around and slowly walked along the tiled floor. Mr Popo was nowhere in sight, probably inside the palace. Gohan suddenly caught sight of a small, green figure lying on the floor...

"Dende!"

He ran over to him, and picked the young guadian up in his arms.

"Dende, what's wrong? Say something!"

Dende was gripping onto his head in severe pain.

"Gohan? I can't see, everything's so clouded!"

"Dende!" cried Mr Popo.

"Take care of him. I'm gonna go. This is really getting outta hand!"

Gohan took off. He wasn't really going home, he was going to the desert where he fought Cell.

He arrived there sooner than he thought.

"This is where it all started."

Gohan began walking along the hard surface, and stepped on something quite soft. He lifted his foot, and found a piece of orange cloth which belonged to his father. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. It was something to treasure.

He jumped and landed again in the crater, and found a purple substance on the floor. He dipped two of his fingers into it. It was blood, Cell's blood. Gohan then jumped back as a vision struck him:

* * *

_The kitten was walking. She found Gohan on the floor and nudged his face softly. Gohan began to stir._

_"Huh? Oh, hello kitty..." he said quietly due to her size. "She's so small."_

_"Of course she is, she's just a kitten," said a voice out of nowhere. Gohan traced where the sound was coming from._

_"Dad?"_

_Goku was walking towards him._

_"I'm sorry, I was borrowed...someone has to speak for him."_

_"Let him speak for himself..."_

_The kitten started to tug on the gion his ankle when he stood up. She was meowing quietly._

_"Who is he?"_

_Gohan didn't notice a small figure coming behind him. The person came into the light. It was Gohan from the Cell Games in Super Saiyan 2 form. His arm was broken and his gi was torn._

_"Who are you?" Gohan was talking to Goku._

_"You're asking the wrong questions." The other Gohan started to circle him._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I am your spirit, your soul inside."_

_"Why don't you tell me yourself?" The spirit shook his head._

_"I have no speech, only power."_

_"Speak!"_

_The spirit stopped circling him, and Goku disappeared._

_"When your father chose you, he said you alone had the strength to...there's that word again, what you are, how you'll die...alone. Just like your father. Killer..."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Gohan woke up in bed.


	4. Anita

**Stand My Ground**

**Chapter 4: Anita**

"He was in my room last night."

"Who?"

"Cell. He was in my room. I could sense him while I was sleeping."

Piccolo was floating in his usual meditating position near the waterfall, while Gohan was sat on the grass throwing rocks into the stream.

"Why didn't you wake up."

"I couldn't."

"Why not, that doesn't make any sense."

"I had another dream. Dad was in it."

Gohan stopped the tears from coming.

"Gohan, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"No, it's okay. He was borrowed."

"He was borrowed?"

"It means that he was chosen to speak for him."

"Who?"

"...me...well not me exactly."

Piccolo looked confused.

"There was a spirit and it was me from the Cell Games. I now know what my powers can do to me..."

"Gohan...they're there for a reason..."

"I don't care, I hate it!"

Gohan lobbed a rock straight into a tree and knocked it down. He looked at his hands. Suddenly, a vampire-like creature dropped from the tree-top and landed between them. It knocked Piccolo into the ground. Gohan punched it in the face. It grabbed Gohan's wrist so that it could throw a punch, but Gohan did a foward flip thenflipped the 'vampire' onto the ground. He fell down, and he kicked it in the face. Gohan reached for a knife that he used to use when he was training in the wilderness. He got up and stabbed it in the gut. Gohan yanked it back out again and let the 'vampire' fall down...dead. Gohan looked at the knife and saw purple blood on his hands and dripping off the knife.

"No..." cried Gohan.

"No!" cried Cell, who had just woken up from his meditation.

That night, Gohan walked into his home and saw his mom was waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"Hi?"

"Hello sweetie, I know I've not been paying enough attention to you, so..."

Chi-Chi pulled a brown and white kitten from behind her back. Gohan gasped.

"This is Anita. I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Gohan took Anita to his room.

"Why do you keep following me?" he said sympathetically to her. Anita was trying to put her tiny paws onto Gohan's face. He put her back down onto his lap and started to tickle her chin. He sighed before looking out the window.

"Where are you Cell?"


	5. Fragile

**Stand My Ground**

**Chapter 5: Fragile**

Gohan threw himself forward and buried his face into his hands. Anita was sleeping beside him silently in the corner. All anyone could hear was a short purring.

_**Wounds are bleeding in my hands...**_

Gohan sensed something, like a faint suppressed ki. He could feel eyes watching him, an evil force surrounding him. He got out of bed ignoring it and headed down to the kitchen.

He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the power struck him sensless. Gohan fell backwards slightly but grabbed the cupboard door.

_**He's watching me...  
What if I look away and deal with it  
He's watching me...  
Digging in my grave**_

He turned on the tap, and dropped his glass as purple blood poured from the tap and into the sink. Gohan could feel his heart beat faster and faster.

_**He's watching me...  
I won't deny it  
He's watching me...  
Fragile my crystal ball shattered on the ground**_

_"Drink it..."_

"What?"

Gohan could hear a voice in the back of his head. Why would he do something so disgusting! He did...

He took another glass and put it under the tap and filled it up with the purple substance. He put the glass to his mouth and drank it. As he did, his fight with Cell came back to him in a short vision that lasted about ten seconds. The blood was still warm and smooth to him. When he had finished the glass, Gohan could feel his power flowing within him.

"Wow," he whispered to himself.

_**Wounds are healing in my hands...**_

Gohan threw the glass at the wall and it smashed loudly. Some of the blood had leaked out of the side of his mouth. Gohan seemed shocked, he'd never felt so powerful. Blue electricity ran down his arm and disappeared of his fingertips. Gohan's breathing became harder and he felt dizzy.

"Whoa...head rush..."

Gohan fell backwards into a sloppy sitting position against the wall. He shut his eyes again and clutched onto his head as he started haveing visions and blue electricity crackled around him.

**_He's watching me...  
What if I look away and deal with it  
He's watching me...  
Digging in my grave  
He's watching me...  
I won't deny it  
He's watching me...  
Fragile my crystal ball shattered on the ground_**

Then, like a flash his senses came straight back to him as he heard a knock on the door.

"Whoa.."

He ran to the door and opened it...

"Piccolo?"

"Are you okay kid? Your power level just hit the roof!"

"Uh, yeah. I...didn't sleep well as all. I was just going back to bed."

Gohan remembered the blood and wiped it off his mouth before Piccolo could notice it.

"Did you have another dream?"

"No, I guess I've just got energy to burn. It'll probably wear off tomorrow."

"Okay then, sorry to disturb you."

"See ya."

Gohan shut the door and sighed heavily. He had never lied to Piccolo before, but he had to in this case.

He stopped dead as he felt the power again coming from the kitchen. He walked straight in and a hand went over his mouth and dragged him into his bedroom. Gohan forced the hand of his mouth and saw that it was Cell who gagged him. Gohan's expression turned from shocked and confused to pure anger. He punched Cell in the face and shoved his knee into his stomach without even thinking.

"Will you hold on a second!" Cell struggled to get the words out. The last thing he wanted to do was be in Gohan's presence. Gohan put his hand at Cell's face and got ready to blast him. Cell raised his hands a little as if he were under arrest. "White flag! I quit, okay!"

Gohan look confused but didn't drop his guard.

"What do you want?"

"I really need your help."

Gohan laughed.

"Sorry, that's just so funny!"

"I'm not kidding, Gohan."

Gohan straightened his face and stopped laughing.

"And the funny keeps on coming."

"Hey, I've come to you in friendship."

Gohan raised an eye brow.

"Well, alright, seething hatred, but, just give me a chance."

Gohan dropped his hand and viciously frowned at him.

"I hate you."

"You've been having dreams haven't you? With me and the cat in them."

"How do you -"

"I have to."

"What?"

"We're connected somehow."

"How? Besides Anita and the nightmares, how could we be connected. It could just be co-insidence."

"The blood."

Gohan remembered what he did in the kitchen.

"How can this connection be broken."

"I've found a way, but it's going to take both of us to make this work. You can't tell anyone about this. Meet me at the desert where we fought tomorrow night."

"Fine."

Cell disappeared and Gohan sat on his bed and stared out of the window...

**_He's watching me...  
What if I look away and deal with it  
He's watching me...  
Digging in my grave  
He's watching me...  
I won't deny it  
He's watching me...  
Fragile my crystal ball shattered on the ground..._**


	6. Back Fire

**Stand My Ground**

**Chapter 6: Back Fire**

Gohan went to the kitchen holding Anita. He put her on the floor and let her go to her food bowl.

"Hello, sweetie. Rough night? You look beat."

"Yeah, uh, bad dream."

"What about?"

"I'd rather not..."

"That's okay."

Gohan sat down at the table. Chi-Chi went to turn the tap on as she needed to fill a bowl with water for Anita.

**_Wounds are bleeding in my hands..._**

"Mom, don't..."

She turned it on...the water was clear.

"Don't what?"

"Never mind."

That afternoon, Gohan was having another training session with Piccolo.

"Did you have another dream last night?"

"No, it was just that one that I told you about."

"Alright."

They were both meditating.

"Piccolo?"

"Yeah?"

Gohan didn't want to lie to him, but he had to...

"Nothing."

**_Wounds are healing in my hands..._**

The night came faster than anyone expected. Gohan just had a regular day, apart from a couple of visions now and again. He had managed to sneak out of his room, as soon as his mother had gone to sleep. He had also managed not to tell anybody what happened the night before, or what was going to happen that night.

Gohan flew for about fifteen minutes, and the island where Cell was waiting had come into view.

Cell looked up. He was stood in his usual pose, arms crossed over his chest with an evil smirk on his face.

**_He's watching me...  
What if I look away and deal with it..._**

Gohan landed a few feet away from him. He was frowning.

"Now what?"

Cell held his hand out and revealed a small, rock-like talisman.

"We just need to channel our powers through this, and everything should be back to normal."

"O-kay?"

Gohan was terribly unsure about this, but he needed to get rid of these visions...not to mention the horrible taste of blood that still remained in his mouth...Cell's blood.

**_He's watching me...  
Digging in my grave..._**

Cell made the talisman float between them. They both began to glow and they raised a hand. Cell's aura was pink, as Gohan's was gold. They then began to channel their energy through the talisman. Cell chuckled a little, and a devious grin appeared on his face. Gohan raised an eye brow. Just why was he laughing?

Cell's aura grew and became almost ten times as powerful. Gohan's eyes widened, but before he could form a thought his entire body froze. Cell began to channel his energy through the talisman and into Gohan. Gohan's energy that he gave to the talisman was given back to him, and his aura changed to pink. After about twenty seconds, both of their aura's disappeared, and Gohan was left shocked and literally breathless.

_**He's watching me...  
I won't deny it...**_

"What the hell did you do?" said Gohan.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm cured, but you aren't."

Cell chuckled a little. He took the talisman in his hand and crushed it into tiny pieces.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, by charging my aura a managed to make your energy backfire, therefore sending your visions back to you. Then I used my power to send my visions into you. I this goes on, Gohan you'll go insane!"

"What? No!"

"And you fall for it very single time!"

Cell dropped his guard and laughed insanely. Gohan's anger grew. He new Cell had dropped his guard and brought his hands to his forehead.

"MASENKO-HA!"

Cell disintergrated within seconds. He was dead. But what would Gohan do? Killing Cell didn't stop the visions coming. He could still feel Cell's blood and energy rapidly flowing through him. It was electrifying.

**_He's watching me...  
Fragile my crystal ball shattered on the ground..._**

The next morning, everybody was gathering at Capsule Crop., and celebrating Trunks's first birthday. Even Future Trunks had come back from the future to witness his own first birthday again.

**_Wounds are bleeding in my hands..._**

"Happy birthday to you..."

Gohan saw a small vision that struck him like lightening. His head was throbbing. Krillin was deeply concerned for his young friend.

"You okay bro?"

**_Wounds are healing in my hands..._**

Gohan nodded slightly. He still hadn't told anyone about what happened with Cell or the blood from the night before, not even Piccolo knew...

**_He's watching me..  
What if I look away and deal with it..._**

"Happy birthday dear Trunks, happy birthday to you!"

"Everyone was singing, even Vegeta was mumbling the words out. Doctor Briefs was holding a small, white birthday cake with a blue train on it and a single number '1' candle on it that was lit. Bulma held Baby Trunks over to the cake.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candle, sweetie!"

Baby Trunks grunted and put the candle out with his finger. Bulma laughed. Shed been teaching him how to blow candles out for the past week.

"Good boy! Now turn into a Super Saiyan!" she laughed.

Vegeta chuckled as he pushed hmself off the tree that he was leaning on and walked over to Tien. The pair had somehow bonded a little.

"Don't you think his a little young?" asked Mrs Briefs.

"I only kidding, mom!"

Later on Gohan stumbled around the corner. He was finding it had to walkas his visions became more frequent and ten times more painful. He went to join the others as they gathered round to watch Trunks open his presents. Bulma told Future Trunks to help himself (get it!) open his presents.

"Aah!"

Gohan clutched his head. Piccolo was also growing concerned.

_**He's watching me...  
Digging in my grave...**_

"You okay, kiddo?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay open your presents!"

"Aaah! AAAAAAAH!"

Gohan collapsed as the painful visions of his past hit him harder and harder.

"Someone do something!"

_**He's watching me...  
I won't deny it...**_

Gohan began kicking and screaming on the floor. He was also crying at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Let's get him inside!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOO! AAAAAAAH!"

**_He's watching me...  
Fragile my crystal ball shattered on the ground..._**


	7. Destiny

**Stand My Ground**

**Chapter 7: Destiny**

_"Why am I here?"_

_"It is your destiny..."_

_"I have no destiny!"_

_"Yes you do...you're doomed to live this battle over and over again!"_

_Gohan awakened on a hard, blackfloor. He got up and he was surrounded by velvetblood red curtains._

_"Where am I?"_

_"You aren't here..."_

_Cell dashed out of nowhere in front of him. Gohan just stood there._

_"What do you mean? What did you do to me?"_

_"Nothing! It's your destiny..."_

_"Stop saying that!"_

_Gohan heard a girl screaming from behind him. He turned around, but there was nobody there. He couldn't sense anyone eithier. He turned back and Cell wasn't there anymore._

_"Cell? Cell this isn't funny!"_

_Suddenly, something pushed him foward and he hit the floor,head first. He rolled onto his back. There wasn't anything there. He had a nasty, bleeding graze on his forhead, and he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth. He turned around again and scurried to his feet but was pushed again and tore his pants on a nail that was sticking out from the floor board. He started to hear voices from his fight with Cell..._

_"VEGETA!" He heard Krillin cry out from nowhere._

_"What on Earth are you mumbling about? Chanting a little prayer before you die?" Then came Cell._

_"Gohan! Finish him off now!"cried Piccolo._

_"It's like he suddenly became a man..." said Tien._

_"Gohan, I'm sorry..." whispered Vegeta._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Yamcha._

_"GAAAAH!" Trunks had been killed._

_"Goodbye, my son..." He remembered Goku._

_"DADDY!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! STOP!" Gohan screamed his way into Super Saiyan 2 as he clutched his head listening to his painful memories._

_Goku appeared from the curtains._

_"Son, it's okay, stop screaming," he said as he helped Gohan onto his feet. "Gohan...it's okay." Goku moved Gohan's single, golden strand of hair from his face to wipe his tears._

_"Daddy?" he whimpered weakly._

_"Come on."_

_Goku lead him out of the curtains._

_"Sssh, stay quiet...he's around here somewhere."_

_"Who, dad?"_

_They where sneaking quietly through ared curtain and they reappeared on the lookout._

_"Is Cell still here?" asked Gohan. Goku looked confused._

_"The Cell Games are way over! Why are you still wearing that? Hasn't Dende healed you yet?"_

_Gohan noticed the graze on his forehead and his torn gi._

_"Dad, why are you back? How did you get back?"_

_"Gohan, stop living in your own world. I'm not coming back, remember?"_

_The words cut through Gohan's heart like a knife as they came out of his father's mouth ever so harshly. Gohan began to cry._

_"Dad, stop playing around! This isn't a joke!"_

_"I'm not playing around, Gohan. Stop being such a baby!"_

_"I'm not! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"_

_Gohan released a small yet stong blast at Goku without forming a thought. Goku was knocked onto his stomach...dead._

_"No! I've done it again!"_

_Goku's body disappeared. Gohan could hear someone approach him?_

_"What are you doing?"_

_Gohan looked around and saw a Cell Junior appear before him._

_"What?"_

_"I was borrowed..."_

_"This again?"_

_"Destroy him if you want to go back."_

_"Destroy who?"_

_"Cell..."_

_Gohan reappeared on the arena. Cell was stood behind him._

_"And so it begins..."_

_Gohan powered up and lunged at Cell, who disappeared and reappeared again above him. Cell shot a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan simply dodged it. He flew up to Cell, and they both threw a barraige of punches and kicks at each other. Eventually, Gohan was elbowed in the face and knocked into the hard floor. Anita nudged his face softly as she crawled over to his side._

_"Anita?"_

_Anita crawled away as Cell landed on Gohan's back._

_"AAAAAH!" he cried._

_Gohan grabbed a branch that had just snapped off a tree. He got up and harshly shoved into Cell's chest._

_"Do it again, that really tickles!"_

_"Why can't I kill you?"_

_He turned around as he heard a small whimpering coming from Anita._

_"Of course!"_

_"Oh no you don't!"_

_Cell grabbed Gohan's shirt, but Gohan shot a ki blast in his face. He then went over to Anita and shot her._

_The entire area was consumed in a white blinding light._

_"It is my destiny..."_

* * *

Gohan awakened in his room. His head wasn't hurting anymore. The pain had disappeared.

"Gohan? Are you okay? Can you see visions?" said Piccolo who was leaning against the window sill.

"No!" Gohan replied with a smile.

Later that day, every one was gathered at the house, where Gohan had told everyone what happened in his visions.

"So it's over?"

"Yeah, everything should be back to normal."

"And Anita?"

"She ran away, not suprisingly."

Goahn realised that he had to get used to life without his father. He believed it would be easier...

**THE END**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
